Coming Together
by reignsgirl
Summary: A whispered command in the ring is issued to Seth Rollins of The Shield. Will he follow through?


Coming Together – A Fan Fic Page | **3**

Coming Together

Payback was over. The fans have left the stadium arena, leaving the parking lot to resemble a ghost town. The only vehicles in the darkened lot were a few rentals and the two production trucks. Workers were busy tearing down the ring and getting ready to go to their next site. In the back, a few wrestlers were still behind, choosing to leave at a later time, one of them being Seth Rollins, a member of the trio known as The Shield. Along with his tag team partner, Roman Reigns, they successfully defended their tag team championship against Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan. It was a win they'd had in the bag and didn't really feel like celebrating, or at least Seth didn't. He had other things on his mind after the match ended that he needed to sort out. After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he said good night to Roman and their other partner, Dean Ambrose and went to his rental car.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Roman turned to Dean and asked him, "What was that all about?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and tried to act nonchalant about it but he thinks he knows. "I don't know. Maybe he just needs to be alone." Dean smiled over at Roman who smiled back, communicating to each other in a way that no one else understood.

Seth, on the other hand was sitting in the rental, car idling and just looking out the windshield. His left arm was up on the window sill, his hand supporting his head as he thought back to the night's events. It should have been a simple match. They win was a given, what wasn't a given were the words spoken by one of the contestants to another when no one else was aware of it. He could still remember it being whispered in his ear. _Meet me in the hotel bar area. Midnight. We need to talk._ He had looked up at the man that had told him that but the face had been a structure of granite stone. No expression at all. He had thought about it throughout the remainder of the match and whenever they were in the ring against each other, Seth tried to get some type of confirmation but there was never anything forthcoming. It was driving him crazy and making him do irrational things.

So now he sat, waiting to see if he was actually going to do what he was told to do. It made no fucking sense whatsoever for him to even be having this conversation of doubt with himself. He should just ignore it. Not show up. But that wasn't in his character. He was naturally curious and would always want to know what is going on. So he was going to do it. He was going to be at the bar area at midnight to see him. "Fuck," Seth said as he looked at his watch and that it was already 22:10. He put the car in drive and started heading towards the hotel. Once he got to the hotel he grabbed his bags and went straight up to his room. It was his turn for the single room that night, of which he was extremely grateful because he didn't have to explain to Roman or Dean about where he was going. For some fucking reason, they didn't think that he could take care of himself.

Seth set his bags on the bed and went to go look out the huge window that was showcasing the night lights of Chicago. He was approximately two and a half hours away from home but he hadn't felt like making that big drive so he got the hotel. Now he wondered if he should have just gone home. Laughing to himself he looked at his watch and found it was a little past eleven. Maybe he should just go down and get himself a drink and wait for _him._ Grabbing his key card and slipping it inside his back pocket, Seth went towards the elevator and hit the down button. But wouldn't you know it, Dean and Roman were on the damn thing. He tried to act as nonchalant as possible as he greeted the other two members of The Shield.

"Hey guys," Seth commented.

"Where you headed?" Dean asked him as he and Roman got off the elevator and Seth got on it.

"Just…" _Think of something to tell them Rollins _"…going down to the bar for a second."

"You want some company?" Dean asked him. He wanted to find out why Seth was acting crazy all of a sudden. He started to get back on the elevator but Seth stopped him.

"No, Dean it's okay. Don't worry about it. I will be back. I'll catch you guys later," Seth said as the elevator doors were shutting, closing him in away from the curious stares of his best friends. He hated lying to them, he really did but how the hell do you explain going down to meet up with someone you had just faced off with in the ring. How do you explain that to anyone? Seth took a deep breath and waited for the elevator to touch down in the lobby and then got out and started walking toward the bar area.

As he walked in, he didn't see anyone else in there so he went up to the bar and ordered a beer. He knew that he probably wouldn't drink it all, didn't even like the smell of it but it helped take away the edge. And he was definitely on edge. Seth kept looking at his watch every five minutes when suddenly he was there. He looked over at Seth sitting at the bar and went and sat in a booth that was in the far corner, a darkened booth that you could not see anyone who sat there. Seth frowned when he saw where _he _had sat down and he began to question his sanity in even showing up there in the first place. He took a drink of the beer, counted to ten, stood up and then went to the far booth.

He stood there for the longest time and didn't say anything to the man that was staring up at him. He was wearing predictable clothing, a t-shirt that did not tell anyone who he was like he does when he goes to the ring, and a pair of black jeans. Seth could barely see him as he was in the darkness of the booth and he didn't really know what to say to him. He just stood there for the longest time, feeling like he was on display and he didn't know if he liked it very much.  
"Are you planning on sitting down or just standing there all night?" the man in the booth asked Seth. Seth just shook his head no and just stared at the man. He just wanted to find out what he had to say and then get out of here before anyone saw him. He had no business here in the first place and especially with someone like him.

"I just want to know what you wanted. Tell me now and I'll just go back to my room and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Just sit down Rollins. And I will tell you everything that you need to know," he said to Seth. Seth narrowed his eyes and then looked around the bar and didn't see anyone else which means no one will know that he was there. With him.

With Randy Orton. The Apex Predator.


End file.
